This invention relates to toy cars, and in particular relates to a toy car which automatically converts from a normal car to a police car in pursuit of a criminal, with policemen projecting out from the windows to fire upon the criminal. Of course, many toy cars have been manufactured and patented in the past, but none exhibited the above-mentioned automatic functions.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to provide the above-mentioned functions in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.